


Reversal

by Haecceity



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mistaken Identity, Painplay, Porn, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haecceity/pseuds/Haecceity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Extinction - Denna has survived her fall and Cara's arrow, Darken is back in Walter's body. He hasn't forgotten. An unexpected encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brontefanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brontefanatic/gifts).



> Prompt: Post Extinction - Denna has survived her fall and Cara's arrow, Darken is back in Walter's body. He hasn't forgotten. An unexpected encounter. -from brontefanatic

Denna slid her fingers into Darken’s hair as she slipped into his lap. “Hello, Walter,” she murmured into his ear under the tavern’s chatter.

Darken stiffened for a moment, then ducked his head away from the tongue she was sticking in his ear. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I didn’t recognize you without your pain stick.”

Denna pulled his head back and scowled at him. “We are not discussing that.”

“What are we discussing?” Darken injected his tone with false nervousness and tugged his hood farther down. 

“I have a job offer,” Denna said, fondling Darken’s crotch. “Shall we discuss it more privately?”

Darken swallowed the last of his ale and nodded. No one wondered why he followed the sashaying woman up to a loft room. Denna’s dress was more modest than he’d have thought she’d pick and a little worn around the hem. The shade of yellow she was wearing made her look a little washed out and she’d cut her long blonde hair to shoulder length. Still, he did admire the view as she led him up the ladder.

“Where’s your friend? That weasel who brought you in?” Denna asked, pushing Darken onto a lumpy mattress that smelled like unwashed humans.

“Dead,” Darken answered. Probably wishful thinking on his part.

“So you have no protector,” Denna slid her finger along Darken’s jawline. “I offer you protection.” She straddled his hips with her legs, leaning her weight against his crotch.

Darken moaned and hoped it would be interpreted as fear. He thought of the five Mord’Sith waiting for him in a clearing just off the road about an hour’s walk from town. They were all loyal to him and skilled as Mord’Sith were required to be. But none had the skill of Denna. And none had betrayed him as Denna had.

“The generals will never follow me but we could convince them to follow you.” Denna cupped Darken’s cheek. “You could have comfort again. All you’d need to do is whatever I say. What do you say?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Darken said, arching into her. He thought about luring her back to the waiting Mord’Sith and letting them decide what to do with her.

Denna undid his trousers and pulled out Darken’s member. Squeezing it firmly but not quite to the point of pain, Denna rubbed her thumb over his slit. When he shuddered, her smile was wide and predatory. “You look almost exactly like him but really-” Her teeth showed very white in the red sunlight shading in from the west. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” Darken imitated what he thought Walter would sound like in that moment.

“So very different.” Denna kissed Darken’s lips gently while digging her nails in just above his hip. “Lord Rahl would not beg. What would Lord Rahl do?”

Darken hesitantly placed his hand on the small of her back. “Take charge?”

“Yes.” Denna removed his hand and brushed a finger over a scar Walter had that Darken hadn’t. “But you aren’t Lord Rahl. You are a pathetic worm.”

“Yes?” Darken answered hesitantly.

“You do what I say.” Denna stroked Darken’s neck with her left thumb. “I say you call me Mistress. I say you speak when spoken to.”

Darken gave her his best wide-eyed look and tried to ignore his erection.

“Say, ‘I am a weak, pathetic excuse for a man,’” Denna whispered.

“I am a weak, pathetic excuse for a man,” Darken said in Walter’s tone of voice.

“Say, ‘I was wrong to let you go, Mistress.’ Say, ‘I should have treated you better, Mistress.’” Denna continued stroking his throat and his penis.

“I was wrong to let you go, Mistress. I should have treated you better, Mistress.” Darken spoke fervently.

Denna smiled at him. “Very good.” she moved to lick the tip of his penis.

Gasping, Darken arched his back. Trying to touch her breasts got his hand slapped away. With an effort, he pushed aside the thought of flipping her over and breaking her hand. Before he reached orgasm, she pulled away.

“Beg,” Denna demanded.

“What?” Darken said, then caught himself. “Mistress?”

“Beg for release,” Denna said.

“Please, Mistress-”

“Like you mean it,” Denna pinched the end of Darken’s penis between her right thumb and forefinger.

“Please. Please please please.” Darken bucked his hips, enjoying the sensation if not the pleading. “Please, Mistress.”

“Very well. I will grant you this.” Denna smirked at him. “Just say, ‘I am sorry for not seeing your potential, Mistress Denna.’”

“I am sorry for not seeing your potential. Mistress Denna.” Darken paused. “May I ask a favor, Mistress?”

“Ask,” Denna said coolly.

“May I see you? Fully?” Darken asked, gesturing at the dress. Denna stared at him as he tried to make himself seem innocuous. Finally he stammered, “I just want to admire you better, Mistress.” He said in the flat, nasal voice he remembered Walter having.

“Very well.” Denna drew herself up. “But you will be silent or I will silence you.” Without waiting for his agreement, she unlaced her dress and pulled it off over her head. He took a moment to appreciate the perfect skin on her breasts and her narrow waisted figure and long legs. On her side was a large, red scar. It tore across her ribs and up towards her lovely shoulder bones. She also had a remaining scar from a puncture wound in her abdomen that was just as red and new.

“You are very beautiful, Mistress,” Darken said softly. He hadn’t decided whether or not to kill her but this vulnerability was intriguing.

“Silence!” Denna hissed, grasping his throat. Her eyes were wide and baleful as he patted her hand with his own.

“Beautiful,” Darken croaked, wishing for his magic.

Slowly, Denna loosened her grip. “He would not think so. He would have cast me away for not being perfect. For failure.”

“Then he was a fool,” Darken said. He had too few left working for him to throw away talent like hers. But he would never forget that she tried to take Orden for herself.

“Lick my boots a little harder,” Denna said, her lip curling into a sneer. “But I suppose it’s good you know your place.” She stroked his hair as gently as if she hadn’t been choking him a moment before.

“Yes, Mistress,” Darken said quietly.

Denna clenched her hand in his hair and held his gaze for a long moment. Her eyes were dark with things Darken felt swimming through his own blood. He had a moment to think that before his head rang with the power of her slap and he tasted blood where his lip had been mashed into his teeth. Then she was dropping to her knees and finishing what she had begun before. He didn’t warn her before he ejaculated. He swallowed laughter when she slapped him again for that.

“I stowed some supplies about an hour from town,” he told her while she ran her hands over his biceps.

“Then we go there tomorrow morning,” Denna said. “You sleep on the floor.”

“I’ll sleep downstairs,” Darken said, standing.

“If you’re not there in the morning, I will hunt you down,” Denna promised.

The ground floor was warmer than the loft and Darken slept well. His joints- Walter’s joints- did not do well in the cold. It was better than the Underworld but less than ideal. He woke up and didn’t have to spend more than a half a minute stretching before he could walk. He bought warm bread and enjoyed it while waiting for Denna to come downstairs.

She showed up just late enough to be sure of making him wait and they wordlessly left toward the encampment of Mord’Sith. He waited until he she grew suspicious and then he tackled Denna in the road. “I think we should renegotiate,” he said as the Mord’Sith leaked from between the trees. Liora held a bow with an arrow trained on Denna.

“You came back in Walter’s body. Of course.” Denna groaned under Darken. “Why aren’t you killing me?”

“I thought about it,” Darken touched Denna’s face possessively. “Quite a lot over the last few months. But I think it would be better if I offer you a job. And protection.”


End file.
